


Starlight, Starbright

by echofly (stormilys)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Build, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormilys/pseuds/echofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Marco thought it was a shooting star tearing through the night sky. Then the shooting star crashed through his window, dressed in warrior armor and carrying a... pink wand.</p><p>(Sporadic updates!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly Effect

* * *

In the beginning, there is a boy named Marco Diaz, an Earth inhabitant, self-proclaimed 'okay' guy and the overly dependable safe kid.

In the beginning, there is a princess named Star Butterfly, heir to the kingdom of Mewni, self-proclaimed warrior princess not to be trifled with.

In the beginning, Earth and Marco had homework problems, meanwhile, Mewni and Star had war problems.

This one night, Marco would look out his window, wishing to the stars for the chance of getting Jackie Lynn Thomas to notice him. At this, Star would tear into the fabric of existence to save herself from the enemy, transporting herself to another dimension—the shooting star that would hurl through Marco's window.

In the beginning, this is how Star Butterfly and Marco's Diaz's worlds have crossed.


	2. Alien

* * *

Marco had always known that some things aren't meant to be normal, but he didn't count on…  _this_ … to be on the entirely same plane. The warrior-something girl was cleaned and set to rest—in his room, on his bed! She kept a firm grip on her wand, so they left it be.

She had to be an alien. How else can those hearts on her cheeks be explained? Unless they were tattoos… which Marco was pretty sure they weren't.

Seeing as it was too late to keep a sane mind and thinking all would be well tomorrow, Marco settled on the wall nearest to his bed and slept.

In the morning, he would wake to find accusation burning the alien girl's eyes as she pointed her wand at his face.


	3. Wrong Place

* * *

"Whoa!" Marco did the only thing he could think of to appease an angry girl; suppressing the urge to karate chop and disarm her, he put his hands up.

"Who are you, where am I, and what dimension is this?" She demanded, the wand pointed close to his face. "Speak, civilian!"

"Uh, I'm Marco? You're in my house—my bedroom, specifically, and…and what do you mean by what dimension is this?" He gaped.

She glared, pulling her wand back and restlessly pacing his room. "I can't be here—" She whirled around to face him again, looking panicked and angry the same. "What did you do to me?"

Marco reddened. " _Excuse_ you, I did nothing apart from being kind enough to let you sleep on my bed after you crashed in here!"


	4. Missing Memories

* * *

Star couldn't believe this. She wasn't in Mewni—not anywhere close, she knew this much; she's spent 11 years going around on patrols with her father, fighting battles everywhere since she was 14 that she knew by now every width and breadth, every high and low of her kingdom.

She frantically searched her memories, trying to remember what she did to get herself to this strange dimension with this difficult, Marco person. _What did I do myself? Where is this? Where—_

Her eyes caught the broken window sill and gawked at the white substance decorating the scorched edges; extending her hand outside, blinking at the cold and flinching when it landed on her hand. Keen eyes caught intricate edges before it melted.

_This is… a snowflake?_

With it, Star remembered everything.


	5. The Safest Place

* * *

_"You must go, daughter! Go to the safest place you can find, and protect the wand!"_

Earth. She was on Earth.

Heart pounding, realization sinking in, Star swallowed as she tore across the room, earning a startled cry from Marco as she grabbed on to the window's edges, ready to jump out. Marco scrambled to stand and restrained her as best as he could while she fought him off.

He yelped when she elbowed his rib. "Stop! Are you crazy? You're about to jump two storeys!"

"Let go, civilian! I must return to Mewni immediately! I need—" In her frantic haze, her eyes managed to latch onto another anomaly; one that stole the breath out of her lungs and weakened her knees.

Her wand was missing half a star piece.


	6. Marco Marco (Polo)

* * *

Immediately jumping to conclusions, Star faced her _captor_ , making him yelp as she shoved him down and straddled him. Flames replaced the hearts on her cheeks, her anger unable to stop Marco from blushing at their rather compromising position.

"You may not have done something with me," she shook the wand at his face. "But you did something to my wand!"

He squawked, frantically shaking his head. "No! I didn't—"

"Don't lie, civilian!"

Marco scowled. "Look, I'm telling you the truth! It was already like that when you came here! Honest!"

Star blinked down at him suspiciously. "Is that true, civilian?"

"Why do you call me that?" He grunted. "I told you before, I'm _Marco_. Marco Diaz! Not _civilian_."

"Fine. _Marco Marco Diaz_ , tell me where am I on Earth."


	7. Breakfast

* * *

An hour later, the foreigner sat in their breakfast table like she hadn't just been sitting on him an hour ago when his parents found them, concerned about the shouting and the loud noises. She was sipping her orange juice in a cautious way, like she had never had it before, and her eyes were darting around, riveted.

"Well," his mother cleared her throat with a smile. "Why don't we all get to know each other in a more formal way?"

The foreigner stopped looking around; amazingly, she flashed them a brilliant smile, and Marco could definitely say he preferred it over her mistrustful scowls and growling, pointed wand included. His parents 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed, eyes sparkling.

"My name is Star, and I am the princess of Mewni." She began.


	8. Kingly Orders

* * *

"I came to Earth on my father's, the Mewni King, orders that I find the safest place to recuperate in, and," she waved the incomplete wand at them; Marco was less than impressed than his parents after having said wand pointed at him just an hour ago. "To keep this wand safe from our enemies."

"Recuperate?" His mother gasped. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry, dear, I haven't actually looked at you—"

"Oh!" Star interrupted. "I'm not injured. Tired, yes, but that's expected."

"Why do you need to keep _that_ ," Marco glanced at the wand. "…safe?"

Star cradled it with both hands solemnly. "Because it holds great, great power." Her eyes took a faraway look. "I had a…  _companion_ … that became so obsessed with it that he tried to kill me."


	9. Beyond

* * *

"Great power, huh?" Star leered at him, offended. "Can it move planets? 'Cause that's what I call great power!"

"Celestial body re-positioning is beyond my capabilities." She huffed.

Marco grinned teasingly. "Great power. _Huh._ " She turned her nose up at him, and Marco rolled his eyes.

Rafael laughed. "Now, now, children. Don't fight, yes? Anyway, I am Rafael, Marco's dad. You can call me dad, too, if you like!"

"Dad! That's not—!"

"Shush, dear. I am Angie. I am Marco's mom. Please feel free to call us Angie and Rafael, okay, Star?"

Star gasped. "It'd be rude! Would it be okay to refer to you as Sir and Lady Diaz, rather?"

"Or you could call them Mr. and Mrs. Diaz instead." Marco chimed.

Star paused. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, then."


	10. Misplaced Concerns

* * *

"How long would you be staying, dear?"

She hummed. "Until I receive word from back home."

"Where exactly is your home, Mewni?"

"It exists on another dimension." Then she frowned. "Though I can't really give you folks a tour if you wish it. We're at war."

His parents shared a look of alarm, and Marco wondered why they seemed to accept that she came from another dimension so easily but got worried when she said she was fighting in a war.

Star grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry. We won't lose so easily."

"Aye, aye, I believe! Every cloud has a silver lining." Rafael winked. "If you ever need help, little _bella_ , don't feel shy to ask this one."

Star solemnly nodded. "Your assistance would be a great help, sir! Thank you!"


	11. Best First Impressions

* * *

Breakfast done and dishes washed, outside his bedroom, Marco fretted. The foreigner had marched into his room, and asked not to be disturbed for whatever reason.

Except, of course, it's not like Marco would take orders from a stranger inside his own home. And room.

He sighed, not really mentally prepared but unwilling to let this go on any further, then knocked. "Hey, foreigner?"

Silence. Shuffling. The door opened to a frowning Star, sans armor. Marco rubbed his neck.

"I thought maybe we didn't really make the best first impressions. It isn't too late, is it?"

She pursed her lips, nodding. "I agree." Marco laughed nervously.

"Right. First—sorry, I guess? I wasn't actually a hospitable host. And I was rude. I hope you're not too pissed off or something."


	12. To Acknowledge, To Accept, To Forgive

* * *

Star squared her shoulders with a smile. "Your apology is acknowledged and accepted."

Marco huffed, but he was glad. "Of course you'd still find a way to sound 'mightier than thou' in the face of humility." He laughed.

"You'd still sound dumb as you laugh." She countered. Marco grinned, but quickly sobered when she stepped out to the hall. His breath left him in a whoosh of surprise as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Marco froze, cheeks burning, even when she pulled back, looking unperturbed. "You are forgiven."

At her smile, he blushed redder.

"Wha—what was _that_ for?!"

She frowned. "I pardoned you. Isn't that normal?"

"You normally say 'you're forgiven' here on Earth! There's no need to _k-kiss_! What knowledge do you have on Earth's customs?!"


	13. Truce

* * *

Her frown deepened. "People on Earth don't do that?" She looked offended, looking to be in denial that she knew something that wasn't a fact.

Marco groaned. _Another argument on the long run?_ "They do, but…the two of us…we're not in a relationship to do that kind of thing."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh! So kissing to pardon offenses is reserved for lovers!"

"That's the gist of it…"

Star huffed. "Earthlings have strange customs."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to feel offended or to feel glad because we don't have yours." She straightened up again, and Marco froze, thinking he offended her again.

"Then I'm—I'm sorry," she stammered, looking lost as she fidgeted, but Marco easily understood, nodding his acceptance. Under his guidance, they shook hands to a truce.


	14. Repair

* * *

"Now that's out of the way..." Marco crossed his arms. "Why'd you want to be left alone? What sorcery are you doing to my room?"

She gasped. "You know?"

"Huh?"

Star grabbed his arm to haul him into the otherwise, still-ordinary looking room. Marco blinked at her.

"I'm not sure I got a wind of what you were trying to say."

"Well, I—" she blushed. "I sort of destroyed your window, right? So I've been planning to fix it."

"So you can also fix things with magic?"

Her chest puffed proudly. "I told you, this wand holds  _great_ power!" She smirked. "And, it doesn't just fix things."

"Okay, okay, noted." Marco blinked again. "That was just an expression, earlier."

"Shush. Watch me." She raised her arm, and her wand... crackled?


	15. Mystical Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally enough, Star learning how to "deep/dip(?) down" was close enough to one of the things I had for this drabble sequence (I had the idea before "deep/dip down" was introduced in season 2 tbh)

* * *

At 17, Star have long outgrown chanting her magic out loud. Pretty much of the year following her inheritance was spent carelessly pointing her wand and screaming spells as a walking, magical hazard.

It'd been difficult for the first seven months. Mother ordered her to visualize the spell, internalizing how she could channel the powers of the wand from simply pointing and conjuring spells on the spot; having to learn how to keep her spells to herself, having been also given a spell book to record her progress, conjure previous ones, until the habit was curbed.

That's why Star was completely floored when her mouth moved on its own, a snap going through her like something broke, and the spell quickly spiraled out of her control: "Mystic Room Suck Transform!"


	16. Oblivion

* * *

"Why was the word suck in that spell?!" He screamed at her against the insistent pull of the gaping black hole that now sucked out his room, clawing against the threshold as she clung to the other side.

Star thrust her hand. "Your hand!" With great difficulty, Marco fought his hardest to grip her hand as she pulled him out. Yelling with effort, he was eventually out in the hall, dragging the door close behind him. Surprisingly, it wasn't sucked off, too. Without the black hole trying to suck him into its depths, he crashed to the floor as Star huddled against the opposite wall, looking ruffled and mortified.

"Thanks for sending my room to the throes of nothingness."

Star sat unresponsively other than her mystified blinking. "I don't understand."


	17. Coming and Going

* * *

Marco sighed. "Does that usually happen?"

"Not since a long time ago." She sulked, thumbing the halved star piece. She sighed and hugged her legs. "I thought I got rid of that habit!"

"Habits that come back are habits that never really left," Marco crouched in front of her. "What habit?"

If possible, Star shrunk even further. If it wasn't a bad time, he would have thought it as endearing.

"Chanting spells out loud." She grumbled. "Magic should be internalized, mother said. That way, the enemy won't know what to expect."

"Can I take a look?" Star hugged the wand protectively. "If it helps, you can blast me with something if I try anything funny, which has zero percent chance of happening."

Star considered. Then she handed him the wand.


	18. Heart's Intentions

* * *

Rightfully, she should be worried. Fretting. Going through Plan A all the way to Option Nil until she was armed with the wand again. Because Mother said _not to hand over_ the wand to anyone. Because father said to _protect_ the wand.

Star wondered what _he_ would think if he were here, to witness her so easily handing a stranger her wand. _He_ would bristle with fury like an angry, summer heatwave, boiling volcanoes over, suffusing the land with molten fires of his pique.

Then Star realized, _why_ she should care what _he_ would think?

Unpleasant thoughts ceased. Returning to Marco, she was pleased to see him handling her wand with such precise care and caution.

Then she noticed the wand had not taken his heart's true intentions by transforming.


	19. The Other Not

* * *

She stiffened, remembering mother's words again: _The wand will always take facet of its wielder's true intentions, whether you are in the haven of light or in the throes of darkness._

But then father said, _In the hands of The Other, it will never undergo transformation, for the two of them, Star and The Other, share heart and soul._

For so long Star thought it was _him_ ; they've been through (almost) everything together, fought together, and were so good together! But, just after witnessing the power of the wand, _he_ got himself blinded, throwing away all the things they've had for power, and from that time, Star thought _he_ sucked. Big time. A big loser with a capital L.

Looking at Marco again, she stiffened some more. Did that mean…?


	20. Smells Like Magical Spirit

* * *

No, it wasn't impossible… but… an Earthling? An Other from a different dimension? Star balked in her head, trembled with amusement at the thought for its absurdity. _How would that even work?_

Maybe it doesn't apply to Earthlings.

Such thoughts deemed unimportant for now, Star held out her hand for the wand again, and almost immediately, Marco gave it back. Her satisfied grin made him smile back, until he remembered his room.

"Uh, so…my room?" Marco shrugged, scratching his head. "Might there be a chance to get it back to normal?"

"Oh!" She shot to her feet, nodding vigorously. "Of course, of course! There's no time to mope now! I just have to work my way around this, easy!"

Marco stood with her quickly, grinning. "Hey, now that's the spirit!"


	21. Handy

* * *

They toiled until sunset, trying to curb the misfortune of failing 53 times until Star managed to get but a dime of her former magical prowess, zapping his beloved room back.

"Oh, Mewni!" Star cried, exhausted, sagging against the door frame down to her haunches. "Finally!"

Marco whistled gratefully as he sat next to her. "Thanks. You saved me from being roomless, foreigner."

"This foreigner welcomes your gratitude, civilian." She huffed. "But your window is still in shambles." She added with a rather bitter tone.

He shrugged. "Eh, that's nothing a little handy work wouldn't fix in the old fashioned way."

"Old… fashioned way?"

"Yeah! Like board and nails and hammer and stuff." Marco hummed. "That's dad's call."

Star blinked. "I don't hear Mr. Diaz calling, though."

"It's an expression."


	22. The Refugee

* * *

Star glanced out said window.

"The sun is setting, and night will fall soon." She picked herself up, and Marco looked up at her. "Until I could return to Mewni, I need a base of operations, Marco Marco Diaz!"

"Base of operations…? Like headquarters?" He chuckled. "You'd have to check with the navy and marines, then."

Star rolled her eyes at him. "Do _not_ make me mad." He raised his hands in surrender, grinning. "I need a room of my own!"

"And a room of your own you shall get. Follow me."

He took three steps out into the hallway, and to her surprise, opened a door not far from his own.

"Tada." He snickered. "It's here, milady-foreigner. Should you need anything, the civilian is but a short way down."


	23. Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand

* * *

Marco doesn't think she would ever stop surprising him. She took one long look at the guest room, humming thoughtfully, and raised her wand.

"Hold it!" He gasped. "I know you gave my room back but your wand isn't actually functioning _right_ , is it?"

"Relax! I just have to concentrate really hard!" She waved him off carelessly, and Marco groaned, thinking this unwise.

"That's not very comforting!"

The wand glowed, and she glanced at him over her shoulder. "For the _thousandth_ time, _relax_."

"That's the second time."

She ignored him. The wand glowed brighter, pastels and electrics, lighting up the room, almost blinding him. It took Marco three seconds to realize that he now stood in a glittering, huge bedroom that was not a part of his house.

_It… worked?_


	24. Guest

* * *

Marco didn't need to go outside just to see the strange, out-of-place extension that protruded out of his house. He was getting too comfortable with the state of insanity his life had seemingly taken in only two days.

Then again, she was the foreign shooting star; the warrior princess with the magical wand. Could things get any weirder than it already was?

"Is this…like, your actual room from Mewni?"

"Close enough, yeah," she shrugged carelessly, looking entirely pleased with herself. "This isn't all of it. I have a palace wing all to myself."

"Lavish."

" _Princess_." She sang back. "Anyway, do you mind?"

"The beautification of our guest room? Nah."

She blushed. "I meant… do you mind getting out? I need to freshen up."

Marco didn't need to be told thrice.


	25. Debts to Pay

* * *

Monday came forth, and Marco had to deal with a very suspicious Star and her questioning.

"Why is it that you are bustling so early today? Two days ago, you woke hours after dawn!"

"It's Monday." He hummed through his toast, while Star stabbed hers with a knife. "I have school today."

"During winter?" She frowned. "That's dangerous."

"It's not really an official school day, and it's only for Mondays and Tuesdays," he assured. "I'm dragged in for the homecoming slash freshman welcoming ceremony, you see."

"Freshman?"

"A newcomer at school, typically on their first year." Marco sipped his milk, oblivious to her thoughtful expression. He grumbled: "Though I don't understand since it's eight months away…?"

Determinedly, Star drew herself up. "As payment for your generosity, I shall accompany you!"


	26. Warring

* * *

Marco hummed, then, as Star soldiered determinedly (but distractedly, her eyes riveted and darting around the place as they walked to his school) beside him. He barely managed to coerce her into changing into something with no armor and spiky things; he couldn't make her get rid of the wand, but it was good that at least there was a bout of normalcy to be seen in her, right?

"What are you?" He found himself blurting out, genuinely curious.

There was no pause: "A magical princess from another dimension."

"Then how come you're fighting in a war? Don't royalty usually have someone to fight for them? Diamonds are usually your thing."

Star laughed. "No such thing! Diamonds are beautiful, but they get in the way of combat. They distract me."


	27. Inquiries

* * *

Five minutes into the conversation, Marco began to see the school building.

"…you'll be here for awhile then?"

"Uh-huh."

"If that's the case, you'd have to attend school. You're like, a foreign exchange student, so you can continue living with us without it looking sketchy."

"Then that means I'm gonna be in that ceremony you said!" Star gushed. "Is it like a rite of passage? Will I draw blood for a pact? Summon the undead?"

"Something like that." They stopped in front of the school building, specifically in front of the signage with the emboldened letters: **ECHO CREEK ACADEMY**. "We're here!"

"Why is it named Echo Creek? Is it built on top of a creek that echoes its watery inhabitants' forgotten siren songs?"

Marco eyed her funnily. Star smiled innocently.


	28. JLT

* * *

"Stay close, alright? Can't have the guest of honor getting lost." He teased, Star rolling her eyes.

"I keep my promises."

"Better be!" She followed as he led them through the school, pointing out his lecture halls, the year that trophy had been won, how that water fountain worked…and she wondered what the letters _JLT_ written in orange ink on his open notebook meant when he opened his locker while he remain unawares.

She hadn't had the chance to ask because suddenly she was being used as a human shield by her Earthling host as a girl in a skateboard zoomed by.

"Um, civilian?"

"Shh!" He hissed, eyes wide and flustered, holding her shoulders tight while Star squirmed. _That tickled!_

"Why do you hide at the sight of that girl?"


	29. Criminal Presumptions

* * *

"Jackie Lynn Thomas…" Marco muttered—or maybe sighed?—the words so lowly, Star thought she heard "killing" and "mass."

 _Killing mass?_ Star gasped, assuming a more defensive stance in front of a dazed Marco, teeth bared. "Killing, mass murderer!? Is this why you hide?"

Marco abruptly stopped. "Huh?"

"That girl! She must be detained! You endanger your lives by letting a criminal wander your school!"

"Star, what the _hell_ —"

"Fear not!" She smiled reassuringly at him, but Marco hadn't any idea _why the hell is that_. "It would be simple: this one shall subdue that girl, and make sure she causes no more devastation!"

Marco understood the moment Star bolted towards the end of the corridor, towards Jackie. Oh no.

"Star!" He screeched, "I said, _Jackie Lynn Thomas!_ Not killing mass murderer!"


	30. Wish Granted

* * *

Marco hadn't had time to judge how loud he is when he called her out to stop her from getting Jackie's attention, which he knew if he allowed to happen was sure to cause a commotion, ruin his reputation, and banish any form of positive interest the girl he liked may give him in the future.

Well, he may have diverted Star-related crisis, he got Jackie's attention anyway—he _had_ called out her full name.

Star stumbled as she stopped, mightily confused.

Jackie Lynn Thomas turned, utterly perplexed.

And Marco wanted to die. Then the impossible happened.

"What's up Marco Diaz?" She hollered back.

Then Marco realized this was the first time ever that Jackie laid eyes on him, given him attention. Speechless, he turned to Star. Star. Shooting star.


	31. Mistaken Presumptions

* * *

A bunch of stuttering explanations later, Jackie simply laughed and gave him— _him!_ —a fist bump, and a teasing, parting words of: “Don’t go off persecuting innocents, now!” to a furiously blushing Star.

"S-See you at the committee!" Marco managed to squeak before she was out of earshot. The two-fingered salute that Jackie gave as she sped away positively made Marco melt inside. When she was out of sight, Marco turned to Star with wide eyes and red cheeks. "I have no idea what spell you weaved, but hell if anything, I forgive you!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I never used a spell."

"There had to be!" Marco argued. "Otherwise, _that_ would never have happened!"

Star laughed. "If you haven’t taken initiative, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place."


	32. Learn Your Acronyms

* * *

"All I did was get her attention! Wait. _No_. I didn’t mean to get _her_ attention, because I was trying to stop _you_ from getting hers!"

"Fat lot of good what that did, huh?" He shoved her sideways and Star cackled amusedly as she righted herself back. "Wanna get blasted to the woods?"

"I doubt it, foreigner."

Star bluffed. "Do you? I’ll be honest, I messed up your room on purpose. What’s to stop me from blasting you for manhandling me? The beloved  _princess_ of Mewni?"

"Criminal charges in case of injury and death." He shrugged, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, let’s continue—"

She blocked his way, grinning smugly, and Marco just watched with a flat look that would be gone with her next words.

"I understood what JLT meant."


	33. Like, Like, Like

* * *

Marco swallowed.

"And why you reacted that way."

"Star—"

"I saw it on your notebook. I saw her necklace. They were both orange!"

"But what does that have to do with—"

Star just grinned darkly, and smugly whispering, "You like her!" At his furious blushing, Star laughed some more. "No wonder you were so intent on stopping me from reaching her!"

"You misunderstood me earlier!"

"How irrelevant. You like her!"

Marco groaned, but he did not deny, "So what!? I’m a normal teenage boy! I get crushes!"

"And Jackie Lynn Thomas is a pretty gal.”

"Yeah… what!?" He turned wide eyes at her. "I forbid you to like her like I like her!"

"You had three likes in that sentence."

"Bug off." He groaned, shoving her again. "Let’s just go."


	34. Years Awash

* * *

"You sure you're not some wish-granting alien who happened to incidentally make my wish come true?" Marco repeated for what looked to be the seventh time that day as they walked home.

Star pointed her wand at him, glowering. Marco laughed nervously.

"Right, you're not. Noted."

"Do you really believe in that stuff?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah. I like to believe that you're a wish-granting alien slash shooting star—no pun intended!—considering you have a magic wand and all." He shrugged carelessly. "Or… something."

Her unusual, quiet hum as a reply piqued his curiosity.

"Don't you?"

"Yes, once." Her eyes stared at the setting sun. "Feels like a long time ago."

"How long?"

It was so quiet that, maybe he wasn't supposed to have heard it. "Four years ago."


	35. 13 Going On 17

* * *

Whatever the case… Marco hummed, shoving his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

"It's not too late to believe again, just saying." At her curious look, he continued. "Say, how old are you again?"

"17, why?"

"Four years ago? Then that makes you 13 at that time. You were young and dumb."

Star scowled. Marco hastily waved his hands to placate.

"Geez, man. Look past from what I say and get to the bigger picture! Stop feeling you're gonna be offended with every little thing." He ended with a sigh. "It's like you can't feel _fun_ anymore. What happened to you? Drank a nobility potion or something?"

His words struck a chord, and Star couldn't pinpoint why. Fun is an odd word now. When was the last time she _had_ fun?


	36. Just Another Dolly

* * *

Voice thick and vaguely defensive, Star replied: "It may have been something to do with reform school."

Marco blinked before whistling. "Wow. You must have been that bad to get into one."

"I was said to be a walking, magical hazard." She coughed, reddening again. "It took me seven months to get it together before I was dragged off to reform school."

Her fists clenched, and Marco warily eyed how tight her hold was.

Voice hollow, she continued. "You know how they said we're all unique and different?"

"We are."

"Well," Star smiled grimly. "St. Olga's made sure you're all one and the same."

The implication made the hairs on his arm stand. Swallowing, Marco carefully worded himself: "If you were in reform school… how come you're in a war?"


	37. Birthright

* * *

"Because nothing stands a chance against an heirloom wand." She smirked. "In Mewni, as it was passed down to me, the heirloom wand is mine to use. Without it, Mewni would be ashes on the ground."

"So you were taken out of reformation?"

Star scoffed. "More like, I broke out! I may have hated being put in reform school, but I wasn't letting my home fall! And it wasn't easy either because inside St. O's, magic is voided. Wands are useless inside it."

"There are more wands?" He groaned.

She winked. "Yes. Every planet in every dimension has their own wand. So Earth has one, too. I'm just lucky enough to be a successor to one of the most powerful of wands."

Despite himself, Marco chuckled. "Such arrogant spirit, princess."


	38. Cause

* * *

Star rolled her eyes, but it was still in good stride, evidenced by her small grin. A comfortable silence dawned, and Marco allowed the same, content smile to show.

"I fear that I may not have been a good wielder though."

"Why not?"

Her eyes lowered. "In those four years, a lot has happened, see. Mewni isn't always at war."

He could see the points, but they were still scattered, and little made sense with the pieces she gave out.

"I'm going on a limb here—"

"—how could you go on a—"

"—to ask if war happened because of your wand?" He continued, despite her jab at the expression. Her confused face changed to one of careful neutrality, then shifted. Her face took on an intriguing, embarrased tinge of pink.


	39. Side Stories

* * *

"It's not just the wand." She mumbled.

"Then what caused it?"

The blush—he was sure now it was a blush, from the way the tinge darkened to a rosy hue. She even looked a little endearing, looking embarrassed. Marco coughed a little at his thoughts, and shook himself back to reality just enough to realize he'd missed her reply.

"I—I said that's a story for another time!" She bit out. At his amazed look, Star bristled further. _"What?"_

"Did you actually stutter?"

"So!?" She growled, the heels of her weird (dinosaur? Demon?) boots clicking in nervous fashion. Marco bit his tongue, but despite the effort, she still blew him a raspberry. "You're testing my patience, civilian!"

Marco ruffled her hair. "Right, right. The civilian apologizes, oh royal foreigner."


	40. Stagnant

* * *

That night, drowsy yet his head full of thoughts, Marco thought back to their conversation. He may not have the full story yet, but he was able to discern some points.

One, magic wands existed in every universe; two, her wand was a powerful one; three, it was partly the cause of the Mewni(-an?) war. Some _something_ have happened four years ago that changed her mind about certain things; also another part of the war story—that's point four.

…How'd she break out of reform school without the wand aiding her!? Point five. More irrelevant questions rained down his mind, but among them, the main five stood out. He was undeniably curious; he wanted to know more.

Unfortunately, this would be all that Marco would know for the next two months.


	41. Royal Missive

* * *

The letter came on a sunny day. Vestiges of the winter chill was being replaced by birdsong and sunshine, and Marco often stopped to appreciate the view.

Star never shared his sentiments; often she'd just pass it by, waving him off whenever he tried. Too preoccupied with other things, too worried about important things, head within the clouds. Restless.

"Give it!" She yanked it away from the strange, fairy-like thing. Fairy messenger?

Her eyes rapidly read its contents, flushing red with the seconds.

"No," she groaned. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Star?"

She yanked the squeaking fairy next. "How long ago was this?"

"Th-three days ago, princess!"

Star was squeezing the life out of the poor thing, so Marco moved to pry her fingers if not for another visitor.

"Starship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellfinallythisisoutofmysystemivebeenitchingtopostthisforawhile!!!


	42. Royal Missive: Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formal tone is not my game at all. (i went past 130 words for this exception!!!!)

* * *

 

> _Daughter,_
> 
> _How fares you? We grow weary of the war. It is almost as if not years has passed for war is as steady today as it was the day it began. The mirror would have been easier, but our enemies had destroyed the royal wing, thus, I write to you this message, though I suppose you would receive this with some delay. How long, I know not, but I am confident it'll reach you._
> 
> _Snow has fallen upon the battlefield, and granted us a temporary reprieve. It would seem our adversaries are disadvantaged against the cold; their weakness has been noted, and as of now we plan our strategies, fortifying defenses. Worry not! We will be prepared when they strike. In the meantime, I am aware it will put you ill at ease, but circumstances allow no other choice, and thus, it is with great reluctance that I approved of an appeal from an unlikely ally._
> 
> _By the time you would have read this letter, you would be within Tom's company already. I am aware of the situation between you and Tom, but it would seem this is his another way of repentance, for now. We would deal with his prior, unresolved misdemeanors should the opportunity present it. Hopefully when war has come and gone, and Mewni is in peace, with trial and whatever else you wish. Give him this chance, daughter. For as long as war rages, we cannot lose allies with the war that rages in your heart. He would help you, but take time to help each other. Balance is key._
> 
> _Winter would thaw in four months and by then, we expect your return here. The Graeae has told us you are currently in Earth, safe and recuperating well._ _I pray that is indeed the case._

_Signed,_

_King River Johansen-Butterfly_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm afraid Starlight, Starbright would be in an indefinite hiatus for now, for personal reasons. don't worry! you'll know when it updates (Mondays and Fridays!). until then, this would be the last update for now.


	43. Reaction Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _back on track! **however**_ , updates are now sporadic, just because.

* * *

Foreigner #2 was dressed in suit and tie, the cuffs looking a little charred. There were horns on his head, and all three eyes were fixed on Star—who looked much like a trapped animal, ready for fight or flight. The letter was hopelessly crumpled in her grasp, and she was pale.

And Marco, who had never seen iron-willed, foreigner Star looking so cornered, did not like it.

Whoever this strange character was, he was _definitely_ a threat.

"Star—" the stranger made a step forward, arm reached out, and Marco reacted. His ears were ringing and his body felt strangely light, veins rushed with adrenaline—he hadn't even registered the newcomer's roar as Marco lopped his arm off.

But Marco heard _her_. "Marco, what have you done!?"


	44. Ex-boyfriend

* * *

They were running. Out of the park, into the busy street, knifing in and darting out of oblivious crowds. Star's grip on his arm is strong and bruising, and Marco twisted his arm until he was the one holding onto her arm, tugging to stop.

" _Marco_ ," she hissed, tugged insistently. "If you still want to live, I say you _move it_!"

"What the hell is going on?" Marco demanded back. "Who was that guy and why are we running?"

Star bared her teeth at him. "I must hide you, _now_. Questions later."

"But—"

"You just karate-chopped my _demon ex-boyfriend's arm off_ , the letter from my bloody dad was about him, saying he's gonna be staying here, _for me_! Is that bloody good enough answer for you!?"

Marco gaped. _Demon ex-boyfriend!_


	45. Bad Blood

* * *

Star's thoughts raced wildly as she ran, Marco in tow. It wasn't out of fear, really—her? _Running away_ for fearing _Tom_? Her dad would run stitches—but more out of panic, and concern, and frustration. Panic (and concern), because Marco was being an _idiot_ and while she wasn't afraid _of_ Tom, Star was more afraid of _what_ Tom could do to a civilian in his pique, especially one that got under his skin.

A hint: anything but civil, bloodshed included.

Pleased at Marco's stunned compliance, Star focused again at the task as they ran, goals objective:

_1\. Get the civilian to safety._  
_2\. Confront the problem quickly._  
_3\. Confront the problem where there would be less casualty._

#3 might be the problem itself—they, Star and Tom, were already one big casualty.


	46. Hello (From the Other Side)

* * *

It had been Star versus the universe the past few days, so, _of course_ it's no surprise that her efforts are for naught—a wall of fire sprung forth, seven minutes after their escape and Star skidded to a stop.

Just seconds before Tom steps out, Star was quick to rip a portal into existence. _Diaz household_ , she pushed Marco into it, ignoring his protests with a quick stab of conscience. She'd gotten enough people involved, the least she could do was spare Marco anymore trouble by not getting him dragged into the war.

The portal winked close, then she twisted around to see Tom standing silently, waiting patiently. He is impeccable as ever in suit and tie, radiating with _I'm sorry's_ and made of hell.

Star gave him a shiner.


	47. Alone Time

* * *

Nausea came and went as Marco fell into the portal, woozy with the sudden change of surroundings. Stumbling, Marco grunted as the carpet broke his fall, "Crap," and rolled over face up to seriously contemplate his life so far.

Foreigner, warrior alien princess. Magical wand with a halved star piece, trouble. Intergalactic wars. Demon ex-boyfriends, sudden portal transportations.

It wasn't just his elbows that stung.

It was realizing that Star still didn't trust him enough to share what she was going through. Marco understood, but sometimes he just wanted a little more stability to his thoughts, and some trying questions answered. Logic and stable became foreign concepts the moment Star crashed into his life.

Literally.

And sometimes, he wonders, if Star considers him someone convenient rather than a friend.


	48. Violent Things Your Ex-boyfriend Lets You Do

* * *

Tom took her punches pretty well—he'd gained six black eyes until she tired herself out, one for each eye, and because he healed pretty damn quickly because he was demon, it made each black eye sweeter because Star knew she could do it again and again and again, and also highly infuriating because she had to do it again and again and again. It agitated her: his patience, his compliance, allowing her to continue using him like a punching bag.

His body is petrified under a spell as he lay on the concrete, smiling wryly as she pointed her crackling wand at him. "To be honest, I can't feel my face at all."

"At least something went right then." Star scoffed. "Why are you here?"

The smile disappeared. "The letter, Starship."


	49. Testy, Trying

* * *

"Shut up," Star snarled. "You've lost all rights to that name."

"Sorry." It's genuine. Star hates it. "Habit."

"Get rid of it."

"I'll try, if you promise to try to work with me."

"I don't need your _help_. _Mewni_ doesn't need your help." Star crossed her arms. Tom watched on, so strangely patient that it set her on edge. Her mind was getting overwhelmed. "Whatever bribe you told my father, I'm not buying it!"

Tom sighed. "I didn't bribe. I asked if I could help."

"Oh, you asked? You didn't try to tear my kingdom down because they didn't accept your demands?" Star was willing to test him at this point. If he couldn't control his temper, then he'd be proving he's the opposite of what he's trying to be.


	50. Trigger

* * *

Despite her scathing comments, all fight leaves her when Tom finally answers, "If I'd wanted to destroy Mewni, I wouldn't have broken you out of that hell you call reform school."

Star hated St. Olga's. She hated Miss Heinous, hated the mantra that she drilled into her head. Perfection, perfection, princess, lady, perfection. Hated how she was never going to have back a certain part of her that had been lost to reformation.

_When was the last time you had fun?_

Despite the scathing words Tom branded into her mind that day when he destroyed half of St. O's, when he tore her down so she would fight back, the ringing that managed to bring her back from the fog was music to her ears.

And that answer was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the sudden six updates ahaha


End file.
